


Don We Now Our Gay Apparel

by Thinking of Theo (mjsakurea)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cheesiness, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Secret Santa, Thiam, thiamsanta2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 05:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13140138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjsakurea/pseuds/Thinking%20of%20Theo
Summary: My Secret Santa present for Thiamislove-Thiamislife.Liam convinces his parents to let his boyfriend Theo spend Christmas with them. However, they don't know Liam has a boyfriend, yet. Cliche Christmas activities ensue.Merry Christmas!





	Don We Now Our Gay Apparel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thiamislife_thiamislove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiamislife_thiamislove/gifts).



“Can I ask you guys something?” Liam asked. He and his parents were eating dinner on December the 18th.

“Of course,” Liam’s mom said.

“What is it, son?” Dr. Geyer asked.

“I was wondering if my friend Theo could spend Christmas with us this year. You see, he has a—umm— _complicated_ family situation, so he has never really been able to celebrate Christmas before. I just thought it would be nice for him to get to experience Christmas for once. I’m sorry, I know it’s a lot to ask,” Liam said.

“I don’t know, Liam. We don’t even know this boy,” Dr. Geyer said.

“I think that it is extremely sweet of you to want to do this, but Todd’s right. Plus, Christmas is about spending time with family. Even if he may not like his family, he should spend the holidays with them,” Liam’s mom said.

“But he doesn’t have a family,” Liam blurted out. His parents were silent. “And I understand that you don’t know him or trust him, but you trust me, right? And I would trust Theo with my life. I just don’t want him to be alone on Christmas again.”

“I can see that this means a lot to you. I’ll agree to consider it. I think your mom and I need to discuss it more,” Liam’s stepfather said.

“Okay, thank you. I’m going to head upstairs,” Liam said. He took his plate to the sink and rinsed it off before heading upstairs to his bedroom. Hopefully his parents would not take too long to make their decision. Liam wanted to be able to spend Christmas with Theo, and Christmas was only a week away.

Christmas break had just started at Beacon Hills High School. Liam could tell that he needed a break. It had been a busy year for him. At the beginning of the school year—which felt like ages ago by now—they had just beaten the Anuk-Ite. Not long after that, most of the pack left for college.

Liam was left alone was a certain chimera. This turned out to be not a bad thing at all. Liam had a newfound respect for Theo after the events of the war against Gerard and Monroe. Liam always believed there was some good in Theo. After the war, he found those beliefs to be true. Theo saved his life multiple times, he fought side-by-side with him, and he was able to take away Gabe’s pain. He was no longer the uncaring, sociopathic Theo that the Dread Doctors created. He was the good and selfless Theo that Liam always believed he could be. Liam was blown away. He was even more shocked when Theo confided in him after the battle ended.

Both Liam and Theo had just been patched up by Melissa McCall after the fight in the hospital. Theo started heading outside to find his truck and Liam—not knowing what else to do—followed him. An uncomfortable silence had fallen between the two as they walked to Theo’s truck in the parking lot of the hospital.

“How’s your shoulder?” Liam asked.

“Fine. How’s your leg?” Theo said.

“Fine.” Silence again. Liam’s attempt to start a conversation had failed.

“That was really amazing when you took Gabe’s pain. You actually do care,” Liam said.

“It’s all because of you,” Theo said quietly, almost too softly for Liam to hear.

“What?” Liam said, taking a step forward. Theo turned around to face him.

“I said, it’s all because of you. You’re the one that brought me back. I owe you my life. You’ve made me a better person. I care because I care about you.”

Liam’s mouth opened and closed a couple times. His brain could not find the words to say. So, he said the first thing that came to his head.

“You’re an idiot,” Liam said.

“What?”

“I said, you’re an idiot. You’ve saved my life multiple time. If you think you still owe me anything, you’re wrong. I don’t want you to feel like you’re in my debt. The truth is, you’ve made me a better person, also. You’re my anchor, and I care about you, too.”

Liam smiled thinking about that moment. It was the moment something changed between him and Theo. They were no longer just friends. Their friendship was still strong, but it had evolved into something more. Something passionate, loving. It was quite a spontaneous transition for Liam. Before Theo came along, he was into girls, no exceptions. Being attracted to Theo really caught him off guard. Liam figured that his parents would be pretty caught off guard, too, if Liam suddenly introduced them to his new boyfriend. He knew he had to tell them soon. They were his parents, after all. He did not think they would react badly, but Liam was still nervous.

Liam was sitting at his desk, deep in thought when his mom knocked on his door. Shortly after knocking, she opened the door slowly.

“Hey, Liam. Can I come in?” She asked.

“Yeah, of course,” he replied. His mom walked into the room and sat on his bed facing him. He swiveled his desk chair around towards her.   

“So, Todd and I talked. I think it’s wonderful that you want to let your friend experience Christmas. I’m sorry that he doesn’t have a family to spend the holidays with. I’m not opposed to the idea of him spending it with us. Sadly, your stepdad does not feel the same way.” Jenna said. Liam let his head droop in disappointment. “But,” his mom continued, “I was able to convince him to change his mind.”

Liam’s head shot up to look at his mom. “Really? Oh my gosh, mom, you’re the best!”

“I know. Your friend can come over for dinner on Christmas Eve and stay until Christmas evening. I’m counting on you to clean the guest bedroom for him.”

“Will do. Thank you so much, mom. I can’t wait to tell him. He will be so excited, I’m sure.”

“I hope so. We’ll try to make it special for him.” Liam’s mom smiled at him. “Well, it’s getting late. Goodnight, Liam.”

“’Night mom,” Liam said as his mom left. He could hardly contain his excitement. He could not wait for Christmas Eve.

* * *

 

It was finally Christmas Eve. Liam was helping set the table as Christmas music was playing softly throughout the house. His mom had really gone all out for their Christmas Eve dinner. She had made ham, sweet potatoes, stuffing, and green beans. His family even decorated Christmas cookies together. The ones Liam had decorated were easily identifiable as the messiest ones of the bunch. He was just glad their taste made up for how they looked.

After the table was set, Liam started pacing around the kitchen. Theo could get there any minute. Liam jumped when he heard the doorbell ring. He bolted to the door and yanked it open.

“Wow,” Liam said without thinking. Theo looked great. Liam was glad to see him dressed up nicely. He was wearing a simple, long-sleeved, black button-down shirt with black dress pants. He was clean-shaven, and it looked like he had just gotten a haircut, as well.

“Can I come in? Or are you just going to keep staring at me all day?” Theo said.

“Shut up,” Liam said. He opened the door further to let Theo in. Liam led Theo to the living room where his parents were sitting. Liam took a deep breath.

“Mom, Dad, meet my _boyfriend_ , Theo,” Liam said, gesturing to Theo beside him. It took his parents a moment to react. Liam guessed that they were probably shocked by the introduction. He held his breath hoping that they would not react badly. Slowly, his stepdad got up from the couch, walked up to Theo, and shook his hand.

“Nice to meet you, Theo. I’m Liam’s stepfather, Dr. Todd Geyer.”

“Nice to meet you, too, Dr. Geyer,” Theo responded politely.

“Good to have here, Theo. I’m Liam’s mom, Jenna,” Liam’s mom said, getting up and shaking Theo’s hand, as well.

“Glad to be here. You have a lovely home,” Theo said. Liam almost chuckled at the cliché-ness of it all. He was relieved that the introduction went so smoothly.

After the introduction, Liam helped his mom serve dinner. It was a pleasant meal. Theo and his parents mostly exchanged small talk with Liam chiming in occasionally.

They all sat down in the living room to watch _It’s a Wonderful Life_ after dinner. It was a tradition for Liam’s family to watch the movie every Christmas Eve. His parents were appalled when Theo said he had never seen it. Once the movie started, Liam could tell that Theo was a little uncomfortable. The way he was sitting next to Liam did not look comfortable at all. Liam could tell that he was tense. Liam could imagine that he was probably still nervous around his parents. Nervously, Liam grabbed Theo’s arm and placed it around his shoulders, snuggling into Theo’s side at the same time. Theo got even more tense for a moment before relaxing considerably. Theo looked down at Liam and smiled fondly. Liam could see his parents look his way. He glanced over at his mom and—luckily—she was smiling at him. Liam and Theo watched the rest of the movie sitting together like that.

When the movie was over, Liam and Theo snuck into the kitchen to grab some Christmas cookies. Liam handed Theo a flawlessly frosted cookie.

“Here, I made this one just for you,” Liam said proudly.

“Oh, you’ll have to thank your mom for me,” Theo said.

“Hey, I said I made it.”

“There is no way you could have frosted something this perfect.”

“I’ll have you know that I am actually a _very_ artistic person,” Liam said seriously.

The two boys stared at each other for as long as they could before bursting out in laughter.

“Here, this is one I actually decorated myself,” Liam said, handing his boyfriend another cookie.

Theo ate both cookies happily.

“No way,” Theo said suddenly, looking out the window.

“What?” Liam said while turning to see what Theo was looking at.

“Snow,” they both said at the same time. Sure enough, it was snowing lightly outside. It was a rare sight to see snow in California. Liam and Theo looked at each other—both grinning from ear to ear—before running outside. While it did not snow for long, they enjoyed every minute that it was outside. Like kids, they caught snowflakes on their tongues and gathered up as much snow as they could to make snowballs to throw at each other. They finally came inside cold, but happy.

Shortly after their escapade outside, Liam and Theo decided to get some sleep. Liam led Theo to the guest bedroom that he had cleaned like his mom requested.

“Did you have a good time today?” Liam asked Theo while leaning on the doorframe of the guestroom.

“Of course, I couldn’t have asked for a better day.”

“Good. Merry Christmas, Theo.”

“Merry Christmas, Liam. Goodnight, see you tomorrow,” Theo said.

Liam left to return to his own bedroom and closed the door to the guest bedroom behind him. He got ready for bed and lied down. He had a feeling it would be hard to sleep. He felt like a kid again. He wanted to wake up at dawn and jump on Theo’s bed. Liam did not think he could be any more excited for Christmas.

* * *

 

“Theo, Theo, wake up, it’s Christmas!”

“What time is it? Liam? What the hell? Why did you wake me up so early?”

“It’s Christmas, dummy, you’re supposed to wake up early.”

“Five more minutes,” Theo groaned out.

“Nope, you’re getting up right now. I’ll make you breakfast,” Liam said.

“Fine,” Theo said as he sat up in bed and tried to rub the sleep from his eyes. He figured Liam would not leave him alone until he got up. Liam certainly was a stubborn one. When his eyes adjusted to being awake, he saw that Liam had already disappeared. Theo got dressed and went downstairs to the kitchen.

“I thought you said you were going to make breakfast?” Theo asked when he saw that Liam’s mom was currently making pancakes.

“Well, I was going to, but then Mom just happened to be making breakfast already,” Liam said.

“Right,” Theo said sarcastically.

“Good morning, Theo. I hope you slept well. Sorry about the rude awakening,” Jenna Geyer said.

“I did, thank you. It’s no big deal, I’ll get my revenge someday,” Theo said, looking at Liam mischievously.

Theo and Liam sat down at the table where Dr. Geyer was already sitting with a cup of coffee. When breakfast was ready, they wolfed down their food. Theo was content to take his time eating, but Liam seemed to want him to hurry up.

After breakfast, Theo followed Liam and his family into the living room. A beautiful tree was set up with many presents underneath it. There were four stockings hanging from the mantle of a small fireplace. Theo had to do a double take when he noticed a stocking with his name on it in felt letters. He saw Liam smiling at him in the corner of his eye. He was too amazed by the stocking to look Liam’s way. Eventually, Liam grabbed Theo and pulled him towards the couch to sit down before he grabbed both of their stockings. Inside Theo’s stocking were candy canes and a bunch more Christmas themed candy. Theo wished that Liam’s stepdad was a dentist instead of a medical doctor because he felt like he might need one with all this candy.

Before Theo could react, Liam shoved two presents into his arms.

“Are these for me?” Theo asked.

“Duh, why do you think I handed them to you?” Liam said.

“Wow, I don’t know what to say,” Theo said.

“Don’t say anything, just open them,” Liam said impatiently.

Theo picked the biggest one to open first. It was labeled, “To Theo, from Todd and Jenna Geyer.” He certainly did not expect Liam’s parents to get him a gift. It was a pleasant surprise. He opened it to find a sweater. However, it certainly did not look like a normal sweater. He was puzzled by how _odd_ it looked, to say the least.

“Is that your first ugly Christmas sweater?” Jenna asked him.

“My first what?” Theo said. Liam laughed at him.

“Around Christmastime, everyone wears ugly Christmas sweaters, the uglier the better. It’s a tradition. I’m going to go put on mine,” Liam said. He dashed up the stairs and returned with a sweater just about as hideous as Theo’s. It was Theo’s turn to laugh at Liam.

“Okay, I see the appeal,” Theo said.

“Put yours on,” Liam demanded. Theo slipped his sweater on over his head.

“You didn’t have to get me anything. Thank you,” Theo said to Liam’s parents.

“You’re welcome,” Liam’s mom said.

Theo grabbed the other present Liam handed him. It was in a much smaller box. It did not have a tag on it like the other one had. Theo looked up at Liam and gestured with the present, silently asking if it was from him. Liam nodded in response. Theo opened it slowly. Inside the box was an ornament. It was the type of ornament that holds a picture inside. There was a picture in it of Liam and Theo together. Theo remembered them taking this picture not long after they became a couple. Mason took the picture of them together after one of Liam’s lacrosse games. It was the first one he had gone to to support Liam. He remembered how excited Liam was to see him after the game. He almost tackled Theo. Theo smiled at the memory. He looked up at Liam lovingly.

“Thank you,” he said. Liam grabbed Theo’s hand that was not holding the ornament and dragged him up to the Christmas tree. It took Theo a little too long for him to realize that Liam was waiting for him to put the ornament on the tree. He found a good spot and hung it carefully. Then, he wrapped his arms around Liam.

“Thank you, Liam,” he said again.

“You’re welcome, Theo. Merry Christmas.”


End file.
